A Perfect Love
by nikkijo
Summary: Abigail and EJ find it hard to stay away from each other. Follows their interactions after Smith Island.
1. Chapter 1

Abby entered the supply closet with her mind in turmoil. She needed to check and make sure there were enough t-shirts for the annual 5K run, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on that. Her mind kept replaying the events of the past few hours. EJ telling her he slept with her because he couldn't stop himself, Nick showing up out of the blue and then finally, the conversation in the park. She couldn't believe she had said all those things to EJ in the park. She believed every word she had said to him. Abby didn't feel like they could ever be truly parted from each other whenever they were together. It was an ache in her soul, this need to be with him. It was all so complicated and a little overwhelming, if she were to be honest with herself. EJ fascinated her and scared her at the same time. It wasn't any of his past deeds that scared her, but the way he managed to make her forget herself and her beliefs. She had looked at EJ and saw someone who listened to her, respected her, who understood her better than she understood herself. When she was with him, she didn't feel like the perfect princess everyone expected her to be. She felt strong, beautiful, desirable and able to do anything. She saw this man, one capable of a lot vile things, who was loving, gentle, funny, smart and a little lost. They were both a little lost, she with what to do with her life after the fiasco with Chad and him, with whatever was going on between him and Sami.

"Did I really threaten him with telling Hope everything I know about him, Nick and Gabi?" she thought to herself.

"What's wrong with me?" she wondered.

The sound of the door slamming shut had her jerking her head up in surprise. She looked up to see EJ standing at the door and locking it behind him. She wasn't that surprised to see him. Abby knew the kind of man he was and she knew that he would eventually track her down. She could tell that he hadn't liked their conversation in the park. Not when she called him on how he felt towards them being apart and definitely not when she threatened to talk to Hope. The look on his face sent a frisson of fear through her. Abby didn't let that bother her, though. Despite all the stories she had heard about him, the warnings to stay away from him and his own admission that he was a "bad man", she knew he would never hurt her. At least, not physically, but her heart, well that was another matter altogether.

"EJ, what do you want?" she asked him. He came further into the room and sat on the table that was covered with boxes of t-shirts. He watched her silently for a moment before he chose to answer her question.

"We didn't finish our talk in the park," he replied.

"Oh, I didn't realize there was anything left to say," she told him.

"I think you know there was, Abigail. You told me that you still might talk to Hope. There is nothing to talk about," he responded as he continued to stare at her with a slight smirk on his face.

Abby attempted to walk by him, but EJ put an arm out and blocked her way. With her path blocked, Abby drew herself up against the shelf and waited for him to continue.

"Were you attempting to threaten me, sweetheart, because I would advise you to think twice about it."

"Now who's threatening who?" asked Abby.

"It's no threat, Abigail. I'm just giving you helpful advice. There's no story to tell so just let it go, sweetheart," EJ told her.

Abigail cocked her head to the side and looked at him. Finally, she smiled before responding to him "Something doesn't add up here, EJ. You've been working overtime to keep me from putting the pieces together."

EJ sighed before grabbing her lanyard around her neck and pulling her closer to him. "You are relentless, aren't you?" he asked her. Slowly he trailed his hand up her arms and onto her neck before coming to rest on her face. "What do I have to do to convince you to leave this alone?"

While he waited for her answer, EJ slowly toyed with her lips. A shiver ran up Abby's spine at the sensations coursing through her. She heard herself say, "I don't think I need to tell you that, EJ."

EJ's hands slid to her neck and he stared at her for a moment. He couldn't believe this wisp of a girl was challenging him. Suddenly, gripping her neck tightly, he pulled Abigail to him in a passionate kiss. He picked her up and placed her on the table roughly. Vaguely, he heard the noise the boxes made as they fell to the floor, but he paid no attention to it. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to rip her clothes off and imprint himself all over her body, her mind and even her soul. He wanted it all until she had nothing left to give. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this "thing" he felt for her was bordering on obsession, but he dismissed that thought immediately. He had only ever felt that way about one person and it wasn't Abigail. Still, he couldn't quite get the thought out of his head that this affair was getting dangerous for both of them.

Abby's mind was a whirlwind of emotions. Chad had never made her feel the way EJ did. It had been sweet and tender, her first time with Chad, and she had found their lovemaking pleasant. The things EJ did to her and made her feel was anything but pleasant. He made her burn, inside and out. One touch of his hands on her body and she was lost to everything, but this insatiable craving for him. Suddenly, EJ stopped kissing her and stepped away. He stared at her with a heated look in his eyes. Abby didn't know why, but that stare made her insides twist into knots in a good way.

"Turn around," he told her. "Then take off your panties, lift your skirt and place your hands on the table."

Abigail felt nervous and excited at the same time. In the end, the excitement overcame her nerves. Although Abigail had never done anything like this before, she knew she couldn't let him be in full control. Instead of turning around like he had asked her to, she leaned back against the table. She slowly took her panties off while watching EJ. She heard the hitch in his breath and saw the intensity in his eyes as he watched her. It secretly drove her wild that she could make a man as powerful as EJ DiMera breathless for her. When she was done taking off her panties, she lifted her skirt inch by inch, turned around and placed her hands on the table. She looked over her shoulder at EJ and waited in nervous anticipation for what he would do next.

EJ was so turned on by what Abby had done that he had to stop himself from entering her with a swift thrust. He was used to sexually experienced women. Women who knew what he liked and weren't afraid to experiment, but that one simple act by Abigail had him almost spilling in his pants. He unzipped his pants while she watched him. He ran his hands over her bottom while leaning forward to suck on her neck. His hands traveled from her bottom to the slick folds between her legs. She was already wet for him, but he took his time anyway. He slid one, then two fingers into her hot core.

Abby gripped the table tightly while EJ continued to play with her. He bent her forward until she was laying face down on the table. Then he entered her body slowly so she could adjust to being taken from behind. The sensation from EJ entering her body from this angle was almost unbearable and Abigail stiffened a little bit. EJ rubbed her bottom and back in a calming motion until he felt her relax. He started moving at a slow pace until he felt her hips buck back at him in response. That movement from her was all he needed to gain speed and move faster.

"Oh, oh, please." "Don't stop, EJ."

Abby struggled to hold on to the table as EJ continued his delicious assault on her body. The sounds she was making were getting louder and louder as he plunged in and out of her body. She began to moan and wriggle hips, urging him to go faster, harder. "EJ, yes, oh, God, yes."

EJ groaned in pleasure at the feel of her slick flesh on him. The way her walls gripped him urged him on even more. He gave it to her hard and deep as he slapped her ass lightly. The shock of EJ slapping her ass coupled with the intense pleasure she was feeling drove Abby over the edge. She bit down on her hands to muffle her screams as she came. Abigail's tight walls clenching on his cock brought EJ to the brink and, finally, with one violent thrust, he came deep inside her.

It felt like an eternity passed before EJ let go of Abigail and slid out of her. He turned her around and held her while she nuzzled her face in his neck. They stood there listening to the easing of each others breaths. Abby rested her head on his chest while EJ plastered sweet kisses on the top of her head. For a moment, all was peaceful with the world. Gradually, noises from the world beyond the storage room began to intrude on their private moment. There was the sound of nurses walking by talking about a patient's chart; the wheels of a gurney rolling along on the floor and a voice on the PA system paging a doctor to the ER. All of this reminded Abigail of where they were and what she had allowed to happen with EJ. She was appalled and amazed by her actions at the same time.

"Oh, my God. What's wrong with me?"

She hurriedly pushed EJ away as she grabbed her panties and put them back on. She couldn't bring herself to face him. _How did this happen? How could she let EJ do those things to her with a building full of people on the other side of the door? _Shame and embarrassment at what she had done left Abby speechless.

"Oh, my God" she said again. "I must be crazy."

"What's wrong?" EJ asked as he took her in his arms again. He stroked her back to get her to calm down.

"This. You. Me."

"What we did was wrong," she whispered as she tried to pull away. EJ wouldn't let her pull out of his arms, though.

"'EJ, you're engaged to Sami and everything we're doing is wrong."

"You're lying to her and I'm lying to my family."

"We're not -"

"Stop before you say we're not lying to anyone, a lie by omission is still a lie, EJ. At least, it is for me."

"God's sake, look at where we are! Anyone could have walked in on us," she told him.

"Abigail, I locked the door, sweetheart," he reminded her as he stroked her head to soothe her worries.

"That's not the point," she sighed in response. Abby made a move again to slip out of his arms and, this time, he let her.

"This, this isn't me, EJ."

"I don't do things like this," she told him.

"I can't seem to control myself when you touch me. Nothing else matters, no one else matters," she admitted shakily to him.

"And you think this is who I am? I can't stop myself from touching you or wanting to be with you when we're together."

EJ reached for her again and rested his chin on head as he told her, "None of this is normal for me, Abigail." He lifted his head and they simply stared at each other. In that moment, Abby had the strangest feeling that EJ was just as confused and overwhelmed as she was by this thing between them. Abby felt the pull between them rear up again as he held her. This thing, attraction, obsession, whatever it was, it threatened to consume her. She wanted to be possessed by EJ. She spent hours replaying how it felt when he touched her and made love to her. EJ was all she ever thought about anymore and that terrified her. Suddenly, it was all to much and she had to get away from him and this thing between them.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't.. I mean, I have to go." With that Abby fled out of the supply room.

EJ remained calm for a full second after she left and then he banged his head against the shelf in frustration. He had always prided himself on being in control. No matter how crazy the situation, he always held on to the ability to control it and himself. It threw him that he couldn't control himself around Abigail. Truthfully, he realized that he didn't want to control himself with her. He wanted Abigail Deveraux with an intensity that he had never felt for any other woman, not even Samantha. She invaded his thoughts at work, at home and, yes, even in bed with Sami. He dreamed of her at night and it had caused him to wake up in a sweat a couple of times the past few weeks. He wanted to protect her, to take care of her and to own her. The thought of any other man laying a hand on Abigail filled him with a murderous rage. It was all he could do to control his rage at the thought of his own brother having touched her and made love to her.

EJ shook his head in an effort to clear these dangerous thoughts from his head. He was engaged to Samantha. They had built a loving family together. It had been a long, crazy ride, filled with all sorts of vile deeds towards each other, but they had managed to overcome it all. They had reached the end of their journey and were finally about to be married and live the rest of their lives together watching their children grow. He would not let his obsession for Abigail derail that plan. This had to stop.

"I can do this. I'm a DiMera and I'm stronger than this," he said to himself.

With that thought in mind, EJ picked up his jacket and casually strolled out of the storage room. It would be hard staying away from Abigail. Salem wasn't exactly a big city metropolis and there were multiple ways that they would be bound to run into each other. Will was her cousin and one of her best friends, his kids adored her and he always had to be at the hospital for some board meeting or another. The key was to not be alone with her because he lost all control then. He just needed to stay away from her and bury what had happened between them in the far corners of his mind.

Abigail wandered aimlessly through Horton Town Square. There were so many thoughts running through her mind right now. She flash-backed to what she had just done with EJ. She shivered at the thought of how brazen she had been with him when he ordered her to take her panties off; the way she had leaned back and watched him become even more aroused as she took them off slowly and lifted her skirt. She paused at a storefront and looked at her reflection in the window. What sort of woman let someone else's fiancee and her ex's brother make love to her, not once, but three times now? The woman staring back at her looked the same as she remembered – doe-eyed, pixie face with slightly curling blond hair and steady, calm gaze – everything in place, in fact. The same woman, but somehow different than who she had been a few weeks ago. That woman- that Abby- would never have slept with EJ at the cabin, never admitted that she was desperate for it to happen again and she certainly never would have made love to him in a hospital supply closet. That Abby would have protested against the suggestion that she might. That was the old Abby. The new Abby, well, she couldn't seem to stop herself where EJ was concerned. She kept telling herself that her actions were shameful, wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to feel as ashamed as she should. She should be wracked with shame and guilt and she did feel guilty about Sami and what she was doing to her. Yet, doing all the things she had done with EJ today and at the cabin, had felt so right and, perhaps, that was the most disturbing thought of all – the rightness of it all.

Abby shook herself out of her reverie and made a promise to herself. She wanted to belong to EJ, but she knew that was an impossible dream. This had to stop before it spun out of control. It was already in danger of heading in that direction and to continue on this path could only spell disaster for all involved. The only thing she could do was to end it completely. She had to go her way and let EJ go his.

"I can do this," she thought. "I'm my father's daughter and I'm strong enough to do this."

With that in mind, Abigail knew she needed to stay as far away from EJ as possible. It's not as if they hung out in the same circles. The only thing that really connected them was Will and there was no reason for her to be around EJ while Will was with him. The christening had come and gone and there were no other Horton-Brady events that would present an opportunity for her and EJ to see each other. She had her job to keep her busy and JJ's upcoming trial would take up a lot of her attention. Abby also intended on spending some time with Nick. She still had a few questions about what had preceded his move to New York and the sudden radio silence after that. She still had a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right with the story that EJ had told her and also with the one Nick had told at the christening. Yes, she was confident that this thing between them would end as of now and they could both bury it in their memories like it had never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Abigail, hey honey," said Hope as she put her hands out to stop Abigail who had almost walked into her.

"Everything okay?" Hope asked.

Abigail gave a little laugh and replied, "Hey, Hope. Yeah, sure, everything is fine. I was just thinking about the christening and Nick coming back into town."

"I'm glad that Julie's fears can be put to rest now that Nick came back. Oh, just before he came in, you were going to tell me something," Hope said, raising her brow in question.

"Oh, it was nothing, really. I just wanted to tell you that I checked my texts and there weren't any from Nick. Well, I have to get back to work so I'll see you later."

As she turned to leave, Hope caught her by the hand and stopped her. She seemed to have something to say, but was unsure how to say it. Finally she asked Abby, "Honey, I couldn't help but notice that EJ couldn't keep his hands off you today? Is there something that you want to talk about?"

"No," Abby replied visibly shaken by what Hope had asked her. "You know EJ. He just wanted to wish me well and give me a congratulatory hug for being Ari's godmother."

"Hmm, okay honey," Hope replied not totally convinced by what Abby had just said, but she decided to let it go, for now. There was a story here, but she wasn't sure what. It probably had something to do with Chad. She promised herself, though, that she would keep an eye on EJ and make sure he wasn't harassing Abby. Chad wasn't a bad guy, but now that he was out of Abby's life, she needed to stay away from the DiMeras, especially EJ.

"Well, I see you later," Abby said as she dashed back in the direction of the hospital. She realized that she had dodged a bullet with Hope. If Hope had noticed the way EJ had been holding her and rubbing her shoulders while Hope and Julie had been questioning her, then she had made the right decision. This had to end before someone else became suspicious and started asking questions that neither her nor EJ could answer.

Abigail was having a dream. It was warm and so sexual it felt like she would crawl out of her skin. She felt his kisses against her shoulders, back, hips and her lips. She could feel him whispering against her hair, her cheeks, her neck, yet the words were a mystery to her. The dream was so sensual and she didn't want to wake up because she knew that it would all be gone. He would be gone and she would wake up alone in her bed with only the memories of her dream as well as the times they had actually made love.

Abby woke up suddenly, not feeling his touch anymore and she was filled with an aching awareness that her dreams were just that – dreams. EJ would never be hers. She stretched out on her bed again, not yet ready to get up. Her dream had been so real that it brought back all her doubts about staying away from EJ. Abby had managed to keep herself busy at work along with planning Will and Sonny's bachelor party. She had been so happy when Will told her that Sonny had proposed and he had said yes. He wanted her to be a big part of their wedding, her and Gabi. For a moment, she had been on the verge of saying no because of what she had done with EJ. She didn't know if she could be around EJ and Sami and be confronted with their happy family. She had realized that she was being selfish and that just wasn't in her nature. As hard as it would be to see EJ with Sami, Will had always been there for her and she would be there for him on his big day.

It had been two weeks since Abby had seen or spoken to EJ and each day was a struggle. Every time she thought about him, she felt a wave of longing overtake her and it was all she could do to keep herself from calling him. She had thought she had seen him one day as she was rushing through the parking lot on her way in to the hospital, but she couldn't be certain it was him. The man had been far away and she had quickened her pace in an effort to avoid him, if it was in fact EJ.

Abby sighed and then stretched once more before jumping out of bed. As much as she would love to stay in bed and bury her head under the covers, she had to get ready for work. Laying in bed thinking of what could or could not be with EJ DiMera would solve nothing and it would only make her more miserable and unsure than she was already feeling. She was startled out of her thoughts by a soft knock on her door.

"Abigail, honey, can I come in?" her mom asked when she opened the door.

"Yeah, sure. What's up, Mom?" she replied as she saw the worried look on her mother's face. She knew her mom was worried with JJ's trial coming up and she hoped there wasn't a problem or that JJ had done something to mess up again.

"Abigail, your Aunt Adrienne told me she saw you with EJ DiMera a few times," Jennifer said with that same worried look on her face. "You want to tell me why?"

"There's nothing to tell," Abigail replied. "EJ and I were talking about Dad's book, which he read, and he just wanted to tell me that he really liked it."

"Are you sure, honey, that's all it is?"

"What more could there be?"

At times, Abigail could be so naïve and trusting Jennifer thought as she replied, "He's a DiMera so there always something more. Just stay away from him, okay."

Abigail felt awful as she promised her mother that she would stay away from EJ. If her mom only knew the truth about her and EJ, Abigail thought. The time to stay away from EJ DiMera should have been weeks ago before she slept with him twice at the cabin and then again in the storage room. She could, however, take her mom's advice and do as she had promised her mom and herself she would do.

Across town at DiMera Enterprises, EJ was already in the office trying to catch up on some work that he had neglected. Between cleaning up Sami's mess and trying to contain Nick's reign of terror, he had let a few things fall to the wayside. A fact that had been brought to his attention by Stefano earlier. He had had a niggling feeling about something Stefano had said and, at the time, he had been to busy reassuring him, but now he tried to remember the reason for his worry. He leaned back in his chair recalling his father's exact words.

"Ah, Elvis, I've been meaning to speak to you about your work."

"What about it, Father?" EJ asked with an edge in his voice. He didn't like it when Stefano questioned his work at DiMera Enterprises.

"There are quite a few things that need your attention, my son," he had said.

"I'm well aware of that and I'm handling it," he had responded.

Stefano had stared at him with that look he always wore when he knew someone's deepest secret and had replied, "You're handling something, alright or should I say someone, hmm?"

When EJ had asked Stefano what he meant by that, he had said he was talking about his problems with Samantha and what else could he be talking about, but that look had been in his eyes again. Now, he sat here and wondered if his father could possibly know what he had done with Abigail, but he had been so careful so it must really be as Stefano had said. He had been talking about Samantha, not Abigail.

Abigail was the true reason for his preoccupation. He had been lying to himself blaming it on the situation with Sami, Kate, Gabi and Nick. It was all about Abigail and how he couldn't stop thinking about her since he had last seen her, touched her.

She was on his mind constantly and made it impossible to get any work done. Abigail clouded his mind and his judgement. At night, his dreams were about the times they had been together. The way she had responded to his every touch with innocent wonder and excitement. He imagined her hands all over him, holding his neck, stroking his arms and chest and then clawing at his back when he brought her to an orgasm. He could feel the shape of her, her softness and warmth and the sensation was intensely arousing. EJ took a deep, steadying breath before coming to a decision. He couldn't go on like this anymore. He had to see her, no he needed to see her and with that he canceled his appointments and left the office.

After what felt like an endless string of mini-disasters that morning, Abby finally made it in to work. Nothing seemed to be going right for her today. First, she had spilled coffee all over her and had to change into a new outfit; then when she was ready to go out the door, she couldn't find her car keys anywhere. She finally found them after a long search, hidden beneath her bed, and managed to make it to her car and out the driveway before she realized she had forgotten some important files in the house. It wasn't like her to be so careless and she refused to consider what, or who, was the cause for her carelessness.

Abigail had been in her office for the past few hours working, or at least pretending to. Work was something to keep her thoughts silent and her mind occupied, but it kept wandering back to EJ. She wondered what he was doing at this very moment and if he thought about her at all. Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Did he dream about her all the time just like she dreamt about him? Abby sighed to herself. Of course, he didn't miss her and didn't think about and sitting here thinking about him would only serve to drive her crazy. In a sudden fit of frustration, she swung her hands out at the files on her desk and watched as they fell to the floor in a shower of rustling papers. It was becoming clear to her that avoiding EJ wasn't helping at all. The problem was she wasn't sure how much longer she wanted to keep on avoiding him.

As Abigail bent over and started cleaning up the mess she had made, she heard her phone ringing. Maybe, just maybe, she thought to herself as she reached into her handbag to grab her phone, it would be EJ, but as she looked at the caller ID, she saw that it was an unknown caller. For a second, she thought about answering the call if it was, in fact, EJ calling from an unknown number, but before she could decide, the ringing stopped. It was probably just a telemarketer anyway, but she had desperately wished it to be EJ. Deciding that she wasn't going to get any work done today, she left a quick message for her mom, letting her know that she needed to take the rest of the afternoon off. She hoped her mom wouldn't worry, but in case she called her, she planned on telling her she had an appointment she had forgotten about. Abby hated lying to her mother, but she didn't want her asking any questions that she couldn't answer.

She had just grabbed her bag and was reaching for her phone, when it started ringing again. It was probably the telemarketer again, she thought, as she glanced down at her phone only to discover that, this time, it was EJ. Jumping away from the phone, she stood with her back against the wall. What should she do? Should she answer her phone or should she ignore that it was EJ on the other end? If she answered the phone, could she stop herself from telling him that she missed him, thought about him constantly, was desperate to see him again? That every night her dreams were of him making love to her? Abby knew that there was no way she could ignore EJ's call. She had been obsessing about him every day, all day and she needed to hear his voice.

"Hello, EJ," she answered, nonchalantly.

"Abigail, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me today?"

Abby hesitated for a second, wondering if meeting him was a good idea, but in the next breath, she replied, "Okay, but it has to be somewhere private. My mom doesn't want me anywhere near you, thanks to my Aunt Adrienne."

"What? Never mind. I wanted to talk to you in private, too," he said in answer to her request.

"If I give you an address of a place I know where we will have complete privacy, do you think you can be there in an hour?"

"It won't be a problem because I just took the afternoon off," she told him trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

She was going to meet him and she felt giddy with the anticipation of finally seeing him again. Oh, how she had missed him. She couldn't lie to herself anymore about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby wrote down the address that EJ gave her to a building that she recognized was in a nice area on the waterfront of Salem. He had told her it was his lawyer's apartment that was hardly ever lived in since his lawyer now preferred to live in the country rather than the city itself. She finished tidying up her desk, grabbed her bag and raced out the door. She couldn't get there fast enough and before long she pulled up in front of a swank high-rise, facing the water. She went inside and the doorman must have been expecting her because he ushered her right to the elevator, telling her only that she was expected.

Abby got off the elevator and walked down a hallway lined with plush carpeting. Obviously, the apartments in this building were way out of her league, but exactly what she would expect for a lawyer on the DiMera payroll. She stopped in front of a door enameled with the number EJ had given her and was poised to knock, when it suddenly flew open. Abby looked up into the impossibly, cool dark eyes of EJ DiMera and knew she had made the right choice in meeting him today.

"Abigail, come in," he said with a smile as she walked by him into the marble-tiled foyer of a very chic apartment.

She continued walking and came into a spacious living room that had a magnificent view of the water and the little sailboats dotting the shoreline. With a deep breath, after she had gotten her riotous emotions in check, she turned to face him. He had a slight smile on his face, as he stared at her. She had dreamed about that smile and how it made her breathless with need. There were other things she had dreamed about, too. The steely strength of his body, and the sensuousness of his mouth, and how it felt to have that mouth on hers and all over her body and how much she never wanted him to stop plastering her with kisses.

"Hello, EJ."

EJ tilted his head and watched her. He could hear the wariness in her voice as she had turned to greet him. There was something else there, too. It was fleeting, but he could have sworn he had heard a hint of excitement as well. She still had yet to look at him fully. She was looking at a point on his chest, as if she were scared to raise her eyes to his. After a moment, she lifted her face and he found himself staring down at her, unable to breathe for a second. Those eyes, those warm honey eyes of hers were showing him everything that she was thinking. There was a wariness there, as well, as the excitement he had thought he'd heard earlier. What was it about her? He couldn't understand the way she made him feel. He found himself unable to look away from those innocent, seductive eyes of hers.

EJ deliberately kept his distance from Abigail while he watched her. He had missed that beautiful, heart-shaped face of hers; the way she made him breathless when she was near him; the feel of her in his arms. He had missed other things, as well. The way she never backed down from him; her ability to peel away all the layers he'd built up over the years to the man within; the way she believed that he could be better than he was, better than the town thought he was. He had realized a long time ago, when they had first started connecting, that it was who she was. Abigail Deveraux believed in making up her own mind about a person. It was an essential part of her and something that he admired about her. He had told her once that he didn't understand it, but he admired the goodness in her. For what seemed like an endless moment they stared at each other, the air thick with an odd sort of tension, before he looked away first.

"So, EJ. What did you want to talk about," she asked him. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep."

He hadn't meant to say that at all, but looking at her, he found he couldn't help himself. It was the truth, but not something he would have willingly admitted to her ever. Now he had started, however, he couldn't seem to stop.

"What-" she started to say before he interrupted her.

"And I can't work or pay attention to anything in my life."

"I-" she tried again to get a word in, but EJ was still talking.

"Everywhere I look, I see your face. It's haunting me and, frankly, it's driving me insane," he admitted to her with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Abigail, I have missed our time together," he told her. "I miss talking to you. I just...miss you."

Abby's head had lowered while EJ had been talking, as if she were scared to look at him. Maybe, she thought that looking away would shut what he was saying out of her mind. Suddenly, he couldn't bear not knowing what she was thinking. He needed to look into those expressive eyes. Those siren eyes that could never quite hide her emotions from him. He walked to her and placed a gentle finger under her chin.

"Abigail," he said while lifting her face to his.

Abby didn't know what to say. Hope warred with wariness inside her. She had missed him, too. Everything he'd said to her was a mirror image of how she felt. She hadn't only missed him, she realized with a jerk, she needed him, too. Abby inhaled overwhelmed by everything he had just said.

"I missed you, too," she blurted out, as EJ took her in his arms. "I dream about you every night making love to me."

"You're so beautiful," EJ said, realizing that they were about to cross a line that they had sworn they wouldn't cross ever, ever again. His thumb touched the corner of her mouth, feathering over her lips, as she smiled up at him dazedly. Abby stood on her tippy toes, bringing his head down to hers and kissed him. Just like that.

Abigail's soft kiss on his lips was all the invitation EJ needed to let go of whatever shaky hold was still in place on his control. Because the first touch of her lips on his had sent him over the edge. He had thought that she would have resisted the truth of what he had said to her. Instead, she had admitted that she missed him, too. She had looked up at him, gently pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

"Abigail," he murmured, brushing her hair back from her face with a hand that he was shocked to see was unsteady.

EJ lifted his head, looking down into her eyes with an expression that was equal parts desire and tenderness, as he mindlessly stroked his hand over her face. His heart felt like it was bursting out of his chest and his breathing was fast and ragged. He was so hard and hot and hungry for her that it took all his control not to throw her against the wall and screw her until she begged for mercy. It was something they both wanted. Badly. He realized now that it was something that had always been there, at the back of their minds, as they had grown closer after Chad's departure from Salem and their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby met his gaze, her eyes still dazed from their kiss. She let go of his shirt that she had been clutching and slid her arms around his neck. She let her gaze travel down the length of him, over the broad shoulders and strong chest, the narrow waist and hips and back up to that dark, brooding face. Remembering how it had felt the last time she had been in his arms and the things they had done to each other. She looked into EJ's dark eyes, that were as black as night now, and knew one thing, she couldn't resist him. Why, she wasn't sure. Any other man she could have walked away from, his brother Chad coming to mind. But not EJ. Never EJ. Never in her whole life, she realized, had she felt the way she felt with EJ. She let her worst impulses, the ones she secretly held locked up inside her, fly free. Abby raised her hands again, cupped his cheeks and pulled his head back down to hers before wrapping her arms around his neck. His mouth was warm and luscious against hers and she kissed him with an almost urgent need. Oh, yes, she needed this. She needed him.

The feel of her cool, silky-skinned fingers brushing his neck made EJ's breathing stop. He desperately wanted those hands all over him. He pictured them stroking lightly over his body, exploring, learning, teasing. Still he had to make sure that this was what she wanted; that there would be no regrets or shame if, no when, they slept together again.

"Is this what you really want?" he asked her heatedly.

"It's what I want, EJ." She licked her suddenly dry lips and said it, boldly, "I want you, EJ. I want you to make love to me."

EJ managed to remain motionless for a moment longer before he grabbed her face and started to kiss her again, running his hands down her back and over the curve of her ass at the same time. Abby could feel him growing hard against her stomach. He groaned and fumbled with her skirts, pulling and yanking them up. She felt a draft of cool air on her bare legs, and then his hot hands were on her ass before his fingers traveled around to her front and slid inside her. Abby gasped at the sensation of those fingers in her and the amazing feelings they were producing inside. She held on to his shoulders as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist, and headed in the direction of where she assumed the bedroom was located.

He opened the door impatiently, slamming it shut with his foot and walked over to the king-size bed in the middle of the room. He lowered her down onto the bed, holding himself above her. Her clothes were in disarray and her lips were bruised and swollen from his kisses. Irresistible, he thought, as he bent down to lick at her lips, playing with her tongue as slowly he undressed her. When he was done, he lowered himself between her legs, rubbing his erection against her clit, sending her into a frenzy of need. Abby's hips jerked beneath his and he smiled, tugging on her lower lip with his teeth.

"Do you want me to fuck you, sweetheart?" he asked as he continued the slide of his cock against her clit.

"Yes, yes, EJ," she groaned as he moved his head down to her breasts, sucking and tweaking her nipples.

"Oh, God, EJ," she moaned while holding his head to her chest in a tight grip.

"Do you like that?" he asked against her breast.

"Oh, God, yes!"

Her hands were shaking now, moving down to his shoulders, her fingers digging into his back like tiny claws. The slight pain coupled with the pleasure of her fingers clawing at his back almost made EJ come. Mine, he thought, as he looked down at her and slowly slid into her. He buried his face in her hair and groaned at the sensation of being fully inside her. Everything after that was a whirlwind of limbs as he fucked her hard and deep. Bringing her close to an orgasm, he slowed his movements when he felt she was almost there. And so it went on, over and over again, building her up only to bring her back down in a slow, sensual torture. Finally, pinning her wrists above her head, he sped up his movements, pounding into her mercilessly.

"EJ," she screamed as she came, biting down on his shoulder hard. With one long, hard thrust, EJ came inside Abigail as he licked and sucked at her neck with such force, it was sure to leave a mark. He moved off of her and, rolling her to the side, held her in his arms. They stayed like this forever. Each of them reluctant to break the comfortable silence that had sprung up between them in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Mine. The thought had come out of nowhere in his head just like before. Mine, his mind repeated, as his grip tightened on Abigail and they both drifted off to sleep.

Abigail woke up slowly, at first, disoriented by her surroundings. She felt the strong arm wrapped around her waist and remembered where she was and exactly what she'd been doing. She laid there for awhile staring at EJ, watching the rise and fall of his chest and how relaxed he looked as he slept, afraid to move and lose this moment between them. He was laying on his back breathing deeply, his body still sweat-slicked from their wild lovemaking, one arm flung over his head and the other still gripping her waist. He had told her before how beautiful she was, but laying here looking at him like this, she couldn't help but think he was the beautiful one. Abby chuckled to herself thinking about the expression of horror he would make if she ever dared call him beautiful. Laying here looking at him like this, she was deeply aware of how much she wanted to wake up next to him all the time and that, because he was engaged to Sami, she never would. Maybe, she should leave before he woke up and she had to see the regret in his eyes and hear, yet again, that this was a mistake that shouldn't have happened. It seemed it was a mistake that they couldn't stop repeating. Her heart clenching, Abby sat up carefully so she wouldn't wake him, but she must have made a small sound because he lifted his head and looked at her. For a moment, she stared, spellbound, into his dark eyes that looked back at her with the same intensity. Then she remembered she was naked and all the things he had said and done to her. The things he had done with his hands and his mouth and his body and how she had reacted wildly to each and everything. She could feel her face turning red at the memory of it.

EJ looked at Abigail's red face, a long, slow smile curving his lips, as he guessed the reason for her suddenly going beet-red. She was still innocent in so many ways and he found her shy, innocence endearing. He cupped her face and after, gently kissing her lips, rolled her on top of him. He looked up at her, her long, blond hair cascading around them like a curtain, and was thrown yet again by how incredibly beautiful he found her.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, sweetheart?" he asked her as she continued to gaze shyly at him.

EJ moved his thumb in a caress over her neck and the underside of her chin while his gaze slid to her mouth. She lowered her lashes and he found himself waiting, almost with bated breath, for her to raise her eyes to his again. When she did, he saw that her expression was filled with wonder and a rekindling desire. Again, he found himself thrown by her beauty and everything about her. Or, if he was to be perfectly honest, almost...enchanted. Watching him stare at her lips sent Abigail's pulse racing in excitement. She was intensely aware of their closeness, of her breasts brushing his chest, of how their bodies were practically fused together. He cradled her head, tilting it till her lips met his and then he kissed her, soft and sweet and slow. She responded, passionately, by pulling his tongue into her mouth and sucking on it, nearly killing him with the force of his insatiable desire for her. She shuddered and moaned, tightening her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing to me, EJ?" she managed on a gasp as he broke away from her to suck on her earlobes and trail kisses down her neck before finally drawing her in again for a kiss that was anything but gentle.

With a smirk of satisfaction at the way he was making Abigail feel, EJ reached up to her breasts, squeezing them in his hands before taking the tip of one and then the other in his mouth. She was writhing above him now in a frenzy and screamed out in pleasure when he finally entered her, setting a slow rhythm. Although she was still a sexual novice, it didn't take her long to catch on to what he wanted and she began to ride him, at first slow and then faster as his fingers toyed with the nub between her legs. He felt her body tense and ripple and, with a few quick strokes on her clit, watched her as she came apart in his arms with a little scream. He flipped her over on her back and, plunged into her and with one, two, three thrusts, convulsed inside her with a harsh cry of his own, collapsing on top of her. She smiled dreamily as she curled her arms around him and let him rest his long, lean frame against her. Finally, Abby realized that his weight was almost to much for her slender body to bear and she wiggled a little beneath him until he rolled off her to lay on his side, facing her.

"So what now, EJ?" she asked him uncertainly. "Do we go back to our lives, swearing that this will never happen again? Because that's really worked out well so far."


	5. Chapter 5

EJ looked at her, unsure of what to say in answer to her question. He loved Samantha, had loved her from the minute he saw her and nothing and no one could ever change the depth of his love for her, but, somehow, Abby had embedded herself in his mind. He would not give any thought to the idea that she might have started to infiltrate his heart, as well. He just knew the last couple of weeks without seeing her, talking to her or holding her had only left him with a raging need to have her. If he thought being with her today would have scratched his itch and taken care of the problem, he had realized that their escapade today only made him want her even more than he already did.

"Abigail, I realize you want to forget what happened between us," he began before she cut him off.

"That's just it, though, EJ," she whispered, deciding to be her usual honest, open self with him. "I don't want to forget and I know it's wrong, but I want this to happen again."

EJ looked at her, wondering if she knew what her words were suggesting. An affair, because that was the only thing that it could be. Given who he was and who she was, anything else would be impossible. He knew that Abigail had strong moral values. She was a Horton and everyone knew how sanctimonious that lot could be, but she also had Jack Deveraux's blood flowing in her veins and well, he wasn't known for his strict moral behavior. Was this the side of her that was suggesting the idea of an affair and did she know what that would mean? Could he do this to Samantha? Could he do this Abigail? Because she would end up being hurt in the end when they had to part ways and he was very much afraid that it would not only be emotionally, but spiritually as well. The selfish bastard in him was urging him to say yes to her and give in to this mindless need he had for her and she for him. He was on the verge of answering the suggestion implied in her words when her phone rang.

Abigail jumped out of bed and grabbed her phone from her purse, which had been carelessly flung to the floor when EJ had carried her into the bedroom. She wasn't even aware that she had still had it on her shoulder, refusing to take it off when she had first come in the door and nervously faced EJ. Looking at the caller id, she remembered, belatedly, she was supposed to be meeting with Gabby and T at Club TBD to plan Will and Sonny's bachelor party.

"Gabby, hi," she answered with a quick warning look at EJ. "I'll be there, but I'm running a little late so it's going to take me another hour."

"Alright, thanks," she replied as she hurriedly wrapped herself in a sheet that she had grabbed from the bed, while EJ lay looking at her with that intense look in his eyes again. She knew where his mind was going to, but she didn't have time to be distracted by yet another round of lovemaking. It was tempting and the more he stared at her, the harder it became to resist the look in his eyes, but she had to. It would be all she could do to make it home, shower, change and make it to TBD in the time she told Gabby she would meet her. Sighing at her decision to say no to the invitation in EJ's eyes, she hung up the phone, gathering her clothes together and headed into the bathroom to get dressed.

When Abigail came back out, she found EJ had already dressed, made the bed and was on the phone himself. She tried to quietly leave the room so she could give him privacy on his call, but he reached out and grabbed her hand as she passed by, holding her next to him and distractingly rubbing her shoulders as he spoke to who ever was on the other line. Judging from his conversation, she was pretty sure it wasn't Sami, which was what she had been afraid of and her reason for trying to leave the room.

"Thank you for doing this on such short notice," she heard him say. "The doorman will have the keys for you and you can return them when you are finished."

"I called a cleaning service," he said, as she quizzically looked at him. "I realize you have to go, but we have to talk about what's going on here so I'll call you." Leaning down, he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before following her to the apartment door and watching as she walked out into the corridor, glancing shyly behind her before she went.

EJ waited a few minutes after Abby left, going around the apartment to make sure that there was no evidence of them having been there. It's not that his lawyer would mind, having used the place so infrequently over the past few years, but he would rather not take the risk of anyone discovering what had happened here between him and Abigail. Not only would it ruin his life with Samantha, but he was reluctant for anyone to tarnish what was between him and Abigail. When he was with her, he felt like they were in a world of their own, where nothing and no one else existed. He knew it was a false reality, but being with her, he found he could only focus on her and no one else. They were starting to enter dangerous territory here, the both of them, and it could end up blowing up their lives if anyone ever found out about them. Even knowing all of this and the consequences of his actions, he had already decided that he could not, and would not, willingly give up Abigail right now. He would have to, later on down the road, before he married Samantha, but right now, he wasn't ready to make that choice. Deciding to work from home for the rest of the day, EJ left the apartment and drove back to the mansion. Entering the mansion, he stopped abruptly as he found his father waiting for him in the study.

"Hello, Father," he greeted him warily.

"Ah, my boy, your secretary was just telling me that you left the office a while ago," Stefano said to him, with his brow raised in query.

"Yes, I had some meetings outside the office and now that they are all done, I've decided to work from home for the rest of the day," he replied as he went over to the desk and placed his briefcase down.

He had taken off his jacket, his father watching him strangely the whole time, and was just loosening his tie when Stefano rose from his chair and approached him.

"Meetings, hmm," Stefano said as he looked at him archly. "Did one of these meetings include the lovely Abigail Deveraux?"

And just like that the bottom dropped out of EJ's world as he stared in mute shock at his father who stared back at him with a wicked glint in his eye.

Abigail made it home in record time and managed to shower, change and make it to TBD in the nick of time, where she found Gabby at the bar, laughing at whatever T was saying to her. She loved Gabby, but, honestly, that girl could be so self-absorbed sometimes. It was no secret that T was into her, but Gabby never seemed to notice.

"Gabby, T, hey. Ready to get started?" she asked as she pulled out a stool and seated herself on it. They both looked at her a little oddly before Gabby opened her mouth to answer, but before she could say anything, Abby saw them both look over her shoulder with the same odd expression.

"Hello, Abby," she heard, as she turned around to see what both of her friends had been looking at.


	6. Chapter 6

Abigail turned around and met the slightly wary look in Chad DiMera's eyes as he looked down at her. What was he doing back in Salem? She thought he was still in Boston recovering from the injuries he got when he took a bullet meant for EJ. This was the first time she had seen or spoken to him since their breakup. Distantly, she heard Gabby and T saying hello in an effort to fill the awkward silence between her and Chad. She finally came out of her daze to paste a smile on her face and belatedly add her voice to that of Gabby and T's.

"Hi, Chad," she greeted him as he reached down and gave her a loose hug.

"Hi, Abby," he replied with a little less wariness in his gaze.

He most likely had been expecting a different reaction from her, considering the way they had last parted. Honestly, that whole scene at the hospital was something that she hadn't talked about in months. Not since, her whole mind had been taken over with thoughts of someone else.

"I didn't know you were back in town," she told him as a sudden thought flashed through her mind. Did EJ know that Chad was back? And if he did, why hadn't he said anything to her? Granted, they hadn't really gotten a chance to do a lot of talking earlier, but, still, this was important enough for him to tell her if he had known. Suddenly, she felt guilty as she remembered what they had been doing together this afternoon, not once, but twice. Truthfully, if she hadn't needed to meet Gabby and T, it would very well have turned into another bout of lovemaking. She had no right to feel guilty regarding Chad. They weren't together any more, but deep down she knew he would be hurt and disgusted if he knew what she had done with his older brother. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Chad, at first, until he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Abby?" he queried as he looked down at her. "Did you hear me?"

"Umm, sorry, I didn't hear you," she responded. "I guess I'm just surprised to see you."

"Yeah, no one knows I'm back yet, except you guys," he replied.

"It's a surprise for Will and Sonny and I guess, EJ will be surprised, too," Chad added as he continued to watch her. He was aware of how badly he had behaved and how much his actions had hurt her. Besides Will and Sonny's wedding, that was the other reason he was back in town because he wanted to make it up to her. He missed her and their friendship, as well as their relationship. He would be lucky if he could regain the former and beyond lucky, if he could get the latter back.

"So is it okay if I help you guys with the bachelor party?" he asked as he went on to explain that T had filled him in when he called earlier about the bachelor party committee meeting.

"Yeah, sure! Great!" she said with a slight nod of her head and a flash of guilt in her eyes.

Now, that was weird. Chad couldn't see any reason for that emotion in Abby's eyes. What did she have to be guilty about? He was the one that had lied to her, pretending to have a brain tumor just so he could get her for himself. Knowing Abigail, she probably felt bad for her reaction towards him when she first saw him. He knew she wouldn't willingly be unkind to anyone, unless they had done something to her, her family or friends. It was probably nothing, anyway. He was just a little sensitive because he hadn't known what to expect from her. At least, she hadn't given him the cold shoulder and was being kind so that was a good sign.

Abigail followed the others to a table and, laughingly, began planning the bachelor party. T was at a loss of what they should do since the usual entertainment, female strippers, would not be needed at this particular bachelor party. Everybody had a laugh at his downcast expression and until Gabby chimed in that there were always male strippers, which brought another round of laughter. Before they knew it, all four of them had managed to plan the perfect bachelor party. With that out of the way, talk turned to what had been going on since Chad had been gone. They filled him in on everything he had missed while he, in turn, told them about his life in Boston. He was happy that Nick was gone and not causing trouble for his friends anymore. Abigail noticed the slightly flustered reaction Chad's statement elicited from Gabby. Vaguely, she thought that there was still more to the story about what had happened between Nick and Gabby than what EJ had told her, but she wanted to believe him so much when he said there was nothing else to tell.

During this whole time, Abigail was aware of Chad's gaze constantly resting on her. Irrationally, she thought that he could see everything that had been going on between her and EJ written on her face. He knew, but she reminded herself that he could not possibly know anything, having just come back to Salem. It was the guilt, she finally decided, that had her thinking everyone could look at her and know what she had done. She didn't care, though, she realized with a jolt of shock. She didn't. She couldn't care, not if it meant being with EJ. Nothing else mattered when they were together, not her family and not his, either. What was happening to her? Who was she now? Caught up again in her own world, Abby failed to notice that Gabby and T were saying their goodbyes. T was still on shift and had to get back to work and Gabby had to go home to Arianna. Rising from the table, she said her goodbyes also, only to have Chad follow her out the door.

"I wanted to ask if everything is okay between us," he began. "I know how badly I hurt you, Abby, and I'm hoping you can forgive me."

"You did hurt me, but I've moved past it," she told him. "Besides, I'm the last one to judge. Look, I'll see you around, okay," and with that she headed to the door, leaving him there, still watching as she went out the door.

EJ stared at his father in mute shock. What did he mean by that last comment? But he knew, just looking at that wicked glint in his father's eyes, he knew exactly what Stefano meant. Still he tried to bluff his way out of the situation.

"Why would I be meeting with Abigail Devereaux, Father?" EJ asked. "Other than Chad and William, there would be nothing for us to meet about."

"Elvis, Elvis, when will you learn that I know everything that goes on with my children. Everything!" Stefano gently reminded him.

"I've known for awhile what you've been up to with Abigail, but I've said nothing," Stefano added as he continued to watch him.

"You bastard, you've been spying on me," EJ said venomously as he poured himself a glass of Scotch. His hands were shaking so badly that he was amazed that he managed to pour the drink without spilling it.

"Okay, Father. What do you want for your silence?" he asked as he faced Stefano, drink in hand. EJ knew that there would be a price to pay for his father keeping his affair a secret. If any of this came out, his whole world would implode. Samantha would go ballistic and come after him and Abigail. At the thought of that, he felt a dart of fear in his heart. Not for him. He could handle Samantha, but Abigail wasn't prepared for the type of damage that she could do. He didn't want anything to happen to her so he would do whatever his father asked to keep his world safe and Abigail, too.

Stefano watched him as he thought of how much he wanted to say to his son. He didn't like who he had become lately. Ever since he had debased himself in order to save Samantha from certain execution for shooting that policeman, he had been worried about EJ. He knew his part in the whole degradation of his son and he didn't gloss it over. However, he would never have had any leverage over EJ if it wasn't for his love for Samanatha. She had turned EJ into some complacent lackey. Oh, he still could be ruthless, if necessary, but he had handed over control to Samantha and seemed perfectly willing to be her lapdog. Until Abigail Deveraux. At first, he didn't know what to make of this relationship. He knew it had started, as most things usually do with EJ, as a clean-up effort for what Samantha, Kate and Gabriella had done to Nick Fallon. Oh yes, he knew all about that debacle, but that was a secret best kept to himself, for now. It was so unlike his son to cheat on Samantha. EJ had been in love with her since they met and no one else had been able to remove the hold she had over him. It always ended up being Samantha. So, of course, he would sit up and take notice that EJ, after finally achieving his goal of uniting him, Samantha and their kids forever, would cheat and with someone like Abigail Deveraux. She was everything Samantha was not: smart, kind, innocent, young, thoughtful. From what he his spies had told him, she was also no pushover. She could be a spitfire. Maybe, that was the draw for EJ, the combination of innocence and fire. Whatever it was, he saw this girl as his chance, at long last, to end Samantha's reign over his son's life. He had to be sure not to tip his hand, though. Not until he was ready to make his move. Life, after all, was like a game of chess and you had to be strategic enough to make the right moves.

"What do I want for my silence?" Stefano asked as he pretended to consider the matter.

"I've been having trouble with la bella Katerina and I'd like your help getting her to view me in a better light," Stefano said with a wink and a broad smile on his face.

"Done, Father, as long as you promise that what you know stays between us, " EJ reluctantly said, faced with no other alternative for now.

"Excellent, excellent!" Stefano replied as he chucked EJ under the chin before leaving the room.

At the door, he paused and with another chuckle said, "Ahh, I almost forgot to tell you. Your brother is back in town."

With that last statement, EJ poured himself another drink before going to look broodingly out the french door windows. His father knew all about him and Abigail and would be quiet, for now, and now, this latest blindside, Chad was back. He had to call Abigail and let her know about Chad. He would keep his father's knowledge of their affair to himself for now. He didn't want her to worry about that, but, more importantly, he didn't want to let her go just yet. And he would have had to let her go if he told her Stefano knew their secret. She would be skittish and go back to avoiding him again. That was a scenario that he would not let happen ever again if he had anything to say about it. With that in mind, he pulled out his phone and called her, leaving a message when it went to voice mail.

"Abigail, sweetheart, it's me. Call me when you get this message," he said before hanging up and turning around at the slight click of the study doors.

EJ spun around to see Samantha entering the study. With quick dart of fear, he wondered if she had heard the message he just left for Abigail, but, in the next instant, realized that she was too preoccupied with her phone conversation. He sat in the chair by his desk and watched as she dropped her briefcase and bag on the couch and waved her hand in the air frustratedly. What now? Because with Samantha, there was always a fire to put out. It could be something simple or a major crisis, as what had happened with the cover-up of Nick Fallon's murder, but it was always something. Life with her had never been peaceful or uneventful. As he watched her, he thought about Abigail and the stark differences in their personalities. Those two were like night and day. Not to say that Abigail wasn't passionate or feisty, she was, but she was also calm and not impulsive like Samantha. Life with her wouldn't be drama-filled, but it wouldn't be boring either. No! He reigned his thoughts in and redirected them from the dangerous path they were on. His life was with Samantha and their kids and this thing with Abigail, when it eventually burned itself out, would be over. He refused to acknowledge why the thought of that bothered him.

"I don't care if you need to work all night and day,"Sami yelled into the phone. "Just get it done."

EJ raised his eyebrows as he heard her say, "Money is no object."

Hmm, interesting! He wondered what new drama was about to enfold in their lives now. He didn't have to long to wait to find out, as she hung up the phone and sat down in his lap. She toyed with the buttons on his shirt and looked up at him, pleadingly.

"So I may or not have told Adrienne today that we were having an engagement party for Will and Sonny tomorrow night," she said.

"You did what,?" he asked her as his head began to throb.

"Well, she kept going on about this and that and she made me so angry that I just blurted it out without thinking."

"You never do," he stated as he lifted her off his lap and rose out of the chair.

Of course, that was the reason for her remark about money being no object. Of course, it wasn't. It wasn't her money that she was spending, but his and his family's, that she claimed to hate so much. It never stopped her, though, from availing herself of all this family had to offer. Yet another difference between her and Abigail. Abigail wouldn't be that hypocritical. EJ sighed as he thought about this party. There was to much going on right now, with his father knowing about Abigail, Chad being back and still needing to talk to Abigail about the two of them. He didn't have time for this party, but it was for William and Samantha would badger him to death if he said no.

"Sure. Why not? Have your party, my dear, but I don't know if the citizens of Salem will step one foot in this house," he told her as he strode out the door.

Sami thought that had gone rather well and wondered at how easy it had been, but she was too caught up in her mad preparations for this party to think about it now. Besides, he knew her and she always got what she wanted in the end. Sinking down on the couch, she opened up her laptop and sent a group email to everyone who she wanted to invite. EJ's easy capitulation long forgotten as she thought about the look on Adrienne's face when she told her about the party. Sour lemons! That was it, her expression would look like sour lemons, she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Abigail changed her outfit for the millionth time. This was the fourth thing she had tried on to wear to Will and Sonny's engagement party. A party, she thought, that was very impromptu, having just received an e-vite last night. Abby had assumed that was the reason for EJ's message, saying they needed to talk. He probably wanted to warn her about the party, but she didn't get a chance to call him back and when the e-vite came, she didn't think she needed to anymore. Leave it to Sami Brady to pull a stunt like this and expect everyone to change their plans to accommodate hers. Sighing, she took off her dress and dug in her closet again, looking for the perfect outfit. She had long ago admitted to herself why this was so important. She wanted to look stunning. She needed all the armor she could get because it was going to be unbearable, watching Sami and EJ swan around the party as the happy couple, so in love. Abby did not want to face that on her own. That was the main reason that she had accepted Chad's offer to be his date at the party. And, if she were being totally honest, the look on EJ's face, seeing her with Chad, wouldn't hurt, either. Finally settling on a strapless, body-hugging cobalt blue dress, she added the finishing touches and headed downstairs to meet her mom and JJ. The only reason her mom had agreed to go was for Will and Sonny, since they were both her nephews. Her mom hated the DiMeras, especially EJ for the things he'd done to her. At that memory, Abigail realized just how hurt her mother would be if she ever found out about what was going on between her and EJ. Squaring her shoulders, she promised herself that wouldn't happen and she headed out her door with her family.

Chad was waiting just outside the mansion as they pulled up to the door and, with slightly awkward hellos from her mom and JJ, he took her arm and led her into the garden where the party was being held. It seemed to be already in full swing and she had to give it to Sami, for such short notice the place looked amazing. There were little cloth draped tables set across the lawn and there were Chinese lanterns hanging down, casting soft light on to the party goers mingling below. To the left of her, she saw different food stations, filled with food. Yes, Sami had outdone herself, but who wouldn't with the full weight of the DiMera fortune behind them.

"Abigail, Chad," she heard Sami call as she came barreling towards them with EJ in tow behind her.

"Chad. Hello, Abigail," EJ greeted them with a dark look in his eyes as they moved back and forth between her and Chad.

"Hello, EJ, Sami."

At her nervous greeting, EJ gave her one of his curling smiles and just looking at it made the hair on the back of Abby's neck stand up. Could no one sense that? That charge that heated the air when they were together. Could no one else feel the electricity and the tension that was beneath every word and glance they exchanged? She looked around amazed that the world went on with no one the wiser, except her and EJ. Oh, yes, he felt it, too. It was clear in the way he was watching her. Shuddering a little, she turned away from his look and spotting Will, Gabby and Sonny, excused herself and headed over to join them.

"So, what do you think?" Will asked her. "It's a little over the top, but that's my mom."

"Everything looks great."

"Soo, you and Chad?" Will asked as Gabby and Sonny stood, waiting interestedly for her answer.

Abby loved her friends, but she wasn't in the mood to discuss Chad. She couldn't very well admit that Chad was her buffer against EJ and to help distract her from any sadness that would come from seeing EJ with Sami. She was there to celebrate Will and Sonny and she was determined to let nothing ruin that.

Shrugging her shoulders, she simply stated, "We're just friends. Nothing more. We can't ever go back to the way we were."

"I'm going to go say hello to everyone and get some food so I'll see you later, "she said as she dashed off, leaving behind three very puzzled friends.

Will knew something was up with her, but so far, she had refused to talk to him about it. He would get it out of her, though. Abby was his favorite cousin and he didn't like seeing her so troubled and unhappy. He watched as she said hello to his dad and Hope and then veered off in the direction of the darker path of the garden heading towards the gazebo.

…

Will wasn't the only person watching Abigail as she wandered away from the lights of the party. EJ had been keeping an eye on her since the minute she walked away from him, Sami and Chad. He noticed that Chad had been watching her, too, and it reminded him of the conversation they'd had when Chad had first arrived home. Even though, he had been prepared for it when Stefano had told him his brother was back, it had still been a shock when Chad had more or less stated that Abigail was one of the main reasons he'd come back to Salem. Hearing him say that had filled EJ with a raw, uncontrollable rage that he'd had to turn away before he did something he'd regret. Now, seeing her come in with Chad and observing Chad as he stared at Abby, that rage came back and he stalked off in the direction she had taken. He was going to remind her that Chad was no longer an option for her. No man was. He didn't even stop to analyze why that was so important to him that she know she was off limits to every guy, but him. It just was.

The path to the gazebo was dimly lit and deserted since this wasn't a designated party area. He stalked her as she walked ahead of him, completely unaware that he was following her. She walked down a brick-paved path that twisted away from the garden as the music and voices from the party grew softer and softer. Finally, she came to the gazebo and going in, sat down and stared up into the sky. He stood back and watched her for a moment. She looked so incredibly beautiful and young, sitting there staring up at the stars. She also looked like sin in that dress and it was that last thought that renewed his anger and spurred in him on to the gazebo.

"What the hell was that, Abigail?" he asked as he pulled her up to stand facing him, keeping her arm in a tight grip.

"What was what?"

"That! You and Chad," he yelled as he let go of her arm and waved his hands wildly in the air. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's a dress and what I do with anyone is my own business EJ. You don't get to ask me that or did you forget about your fiancee?"

"You think not?" he said as he reached for her and pushed her up against the wall with his face bearing down on hers.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the gazebo changed between them as their gazes locked. He grabbed her face and pulled her to him in a hot kiss. He licked at the seam of her lips, nibbling at the corners of her mouth as she eagerly began to kiss him back. This was what mattered. He forgot Sami, Chad, her mother and all the other people who were only a few yards away from them. Just as long as he could touch her and feel her, the rest of the world didn't matter. He had to be inside her. Right this very minute. He pulled up her dress while trailing bruising kisses down her neck and to the tops of her breasts.

Abigail gasped as EJ continued his assault on her neck and her breasts, now exposed as he took turns licking each nipple. She was in a fever, wanting to taste him and to feel him in her again. She unbuckled EJ's belt, unzipped his pants and freed him as he moved his hands down between her thighs, pushing her panties to the side. She ran her hands up and down him as he did the same to her, driving her beyond the limit before finally entering her. He lifted her against the wall and, hiking her legs around his waist, Abby began to go up and down his length. He turned his head and took her earlobes between his teeth while he teasingly circled her folds down below before finally relenting and touching her clit. Abby jerked hard at that and bit down on her lips as he thrust in and out of her in short, relentless strokes. She wanted to scream. She wanted to stop. She wanted to continue. It was too much. The energy was too much for her and she couldn't go on. She was going to fall apart and she wanted him with her when she did. She bit down gently on his earlobe, like he had done to her, and he jerked once, twice before thrusting hard one last time inside of her as both of them came together.

EJ's breathing was loud and fast in her ears as he rested his head on her neck. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he unwrapped her legs from around his waist and gently lowered her against the floor. She leaned against the wall catching her breath, watching him as he drew out a napkin that was shoved in his pocket and cleaned them both up. He pulled down her skirt, buttoned up his pants and rested his head on hers before giving her a slow, lingering kiss.

"You should go before it's obvious to everyone that we're both gone at the same time."

"Abigail," he called as she stopped before turning back and facing him. "You can be friends with my brother, if you so choose, but don't test me by taking it further. You wouldn't like my reaction, sweetheart."

Abigail nodded her head shakily in response to his menacing statement. She wasn't scared of EJ, but she knew he meant what he'd said to her: she wouldn't like his reaction. Besides, she had no interest in being anything other than friends with Chad so there was no reason to be intimidated by his warning.

He watched her walk off on shaky legs before following in her wake a short while later. Both of them oblivious to the fact that it was already to late for subterfuge. Their absence had been noticed by a few and one, in particular, had seen everything that had gone on in the gazebo and watched, enraged, as they disappeared from view.

Chad stepped out from behind the tree where he had hidden himself as he watched EJ and Abby in the gazebo. He had been on his way over to join her, Will, Sonny and Gabby when he saw her walk off and take the path that headed to the gazebo. She had looked a little troubled as she left the little group and he wondered if he should go after her or give her a little space. Chad had just decided on the latter when he saw EJ trailing along in Abigail's wake a few minutes later. He had a determined look on his face and Chad, knowing that look, decided to follow after all. It's not that he was concerned about Abby because EJ wouldn't do anything to her, but, after the talk they'd had earlier, he wanted to make sure EJ wouldn't try to manipulate Abby. EJ had a way of getting into people's heads and he didn't want him trying to figure out how Abby felt about Chad's reentry into her life.

He got to the gazebo in time to see EJ yank Abby up and say something to her. He walked forward, intending to help Abby as he saw the quiet fury and defiance on her face as she responded to EJ. Whatever she said made EJ push her against the wall and before Chad could enter the gazebo, EJ grabbed Abby and kissed her. He was so unprepared for what just happened that shock held him in place as his eyes and mind tried to understand what he was seeing. He ducked behind a tree and watched them as they made love. Chad felt like a sick voyeur, watching them like this, but he couldn't make himself turn away. What was it that people always say about shocking things? Oh yes, you don't want to watch, but you can't turn away either. Watching them together, he realized that this wasn't the first time for them. There was an intimacy between them as well as an electricity that he had failed to notice before. So that was why EJ had tried to shoot down his plans for Abby. Chad flash-backed to the conversation they'd had earlier that day.

"Hey, big brother," he had said as he came into the den.

EJ, who had been standing staring out the french doors that led to the terrace, whirled around with a strained smile on his face. At the time, Chad had put it off to the demands of being a DiMera and Sami Brady's fiancee. Now, he realized it had to have been about Abigail, considering the rest of their talk.

"Chad, Father said that you were home," EJ said as he gave his brother a hug. "I guess I must have missed you last night."

"Yeah, I went to meet up with Gabby, T and Abby at TBD to help plan Will and Sonny's bachelor party and then I met up with Sonny to talk TBD business. I came home really late."

"So you saw Abigail," EJ asked with a slight edge to his voice which puzzled Chad. "How was that?"

"She says she isn't mad anymore which gives me hope."

"Hope for what?" EJ asked his voice becoming even deeper. "Are you thinking of taking up where you left off with Abigail because you can get that thought out of your head now."

"Why do you-" Chad asked before being interuppted by EJ.

"I love you, Chad and I want you to be happy, but I've gotten to know Abigail a little better since you've been gone and she may not say it, but she was enormously hurt by what you did. She may have forgiven you, but I think, you should start out by just being her friend."

"Well, at least, that's just my opinion," EJ said as Chad began to look at him strangely.

"Okay. I'll do it your way. I'm going to talk to the kids. I haven't seen them as yet, either."

"Oh, I think it's nice," Chad said with big smile on his face as he turned to leave.

"You think what's nice?" EJ asked with a confused frown.

"That you've gotten closer to Abby and you're looking out for her."

Thinking back on it now, Chad was filled with a blazing anger and humiliation. Of course, EJ wanted him to be Abby's friend. Of course, he was looking out for Abby. It was all because of what he had been doing with Abby. EJ must have had a good laugh when he told him that it was nice he and Abby had become friends and that he was concerned about her. He watched them, enraged at their betrayal, as first Abby and then EJ left the gazebo and headed back to the party. His first reaction had been to confront them, but, at the last minute, he decided against that. It was time to embrace who he was. He was a DiMera. He may not have grown up as one, but he had DiMera blood flowing in his veins. There were two things that DiMeras understood: revenge and getting what they wanted, no matter the cost. He would make them both suffer a little before he let the rest of Salem in on their dirty little secret. And it would be worth everything to watch EJ tear himself up with jealousy while he watched his little brother go after Abby. Yes, he would show them both, he thought, as he strolled back to the party, smiling at the fallout and payback that would come their way. He had to do it in such a way that no one would ever think of him as having had anything to do with the secret coming out. In that way, he would be there to pick up Abigail when she fell apart because, despite her betrayal, he still intended to have Abby. And there wasn't anything EJ could do about it because he would be to busy battling it out with Sami once she learned what he had done. It was perfect


	8. Chapter 8

Hope, Sami, and Adrienne had also seen Abigail walk off and then EJ, as well, seemingly in the same direction as her. Each of them had a different opinion on EJ and Abby being gone at the same time. The only one of them who seemed to find it a cause for no concern was Sami.

Sami assumed that EJ intended to talk to Abby about Chad being back and hadn't he said something or the other about tying up loose ends on the Nick fiasco. Whatever it was, he would tell her about it later. A minute later, she spotted Chad going after them so it was obviously about Chad and his plans to get back with Abby. They must have decided to sway her with a two-front DiMera assault, she thought, as she smiled smugly in Adrienne's direction on how perfectly she had one-upped her. That would teach her to piss off Sami Brady.

Adrienne noted Sami's smug smile and, as much as she hated to admit it, Sami had pulled off the impossible without a hitch. She hadn't been fooled for an instant when Sami said that the party had been in the works for a few weeks and there had been a glitch with the group e-vites that she had originally sent out. Adrienne knew that was a lie as sure as she knew as soon as their lunch date was over Sami had gone into overdrive to get all the e-vites out and this party done so quickly. That wasn't her concern right now. Let Sami have her moment. For now, she was more concerned about why EJ always seemed to be in Abby's orbit. What did he want from her niece? She turned away with a troubled look on her face intending to get the bottom of it and, so, didn't see Chad follow them.

Hope had seen all three head off deeper into the gardens and experienced that feeling of unease she had gotten at Ariana's christening watching EJ and Abby together. She had a gut feeling that there was more there than met the eye, but, for the life of her, she couldn't put her finger on it. With Chad being back in town and here tonight with Abby, she remembered thinking before that whatever interaction she had seen between EJ and Abby must have to do with Chad. Still, even though this explanation seemed the most plausible, she couldn't quite get the nagging feeling out of her head that there was more to this story and it had nothing to do with Chad. The most outrageous thought entered her head on the true nature of their relationship, but Hope quickly dismissed it. It wouldn't be remotely possible at all that EJ and Abby were involved with each other. She would just remember to keep a watchful eye on Abby for the time being.

As Abigail walked back towards the party, she fought to get herself under control. Her heart was starting to slow down its wild pounding to a more regular beat. She discovered, as she tried, that her breathing was returning to normal and was no longer fast and shallow. She couldn't believe that she and EJ had made love with their family and friends only a few yards away from them. At any moment, they could have been discovered by anyone. There would have been hell to pay if that had happened, especially if it was Sami who had caught them in the act. The thought of that happening made her shudder. Abby didn't think that she would have been able to face an enraged Sami Brady. She knew that it would disappoint Will and Sonny, but, all of a sudden, she just wanted to go home. She couldn't stay here a minute longer and keep up this pretense. Abby took a firm grip on herself. What was she thinking? This was Will and Sonny's night and she couldn't disappoint them. She could hold on for a little while longer and then she would make up an excuse about feeling ill. She hated lying to everyone about that, but she knew she couldn't stay and smile and act like nothing had happened.

"Abby, Abby."

Abby was startled out of her thoughts by Gabby calling her name. She wondered how long she had been standing there, unaware of Gabby calling her. Judging from the worried look on Gabby's face, it must have been for awhile.

"Hey, are you all right?" Gabby asked as she laid her hand on Abby's shoulder.

"Sure, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how our bachelor party was going to stack up against this," Abby said as she waved her hands around at the party.

"It'll be a lot more wild and fun, that's for sure. Anyway, you know Will and Sonny will love whatever we do."

"Come on," Gabby said as she dragged Abby in the direction of the dance floor.

A temporary dance floor had been set up in the middle of the garden with a dj playing a mix of music that was likely to appeal to all the party goers. She could see Will, Sonny and T were already on the floor, dancing and trying to outdo the other with silly dance moves. Watching their funny antics, Abby's mood gradually started to change and she joined in the fun, laughing at T and his moves. Their little group seemed to be the center of the party and, first, JJ and then Chad ended up joining the group, too. For a moment, Abby had an odd feeling about Chad, when in the middle of swinging around, she caught him looking at her with anger, but when she looked at him more closely, she saw nothing in his eyes but laughter. Abby chalked it up to just her imagination. The music eventually slowed down and Abby found herself in Chad's arms. Remembering EJ's quiet warning to her about staying away from Chad, she looked up, searching for him and saw him dancing with Sami. He was staring at her and Chad and the look in his eyes should have scared her, but it made her furious instead. How dare he look at her that way when he was dancing with Sami, his fiancee? Still she didn't really want to encourage Chad, not when his brother was the only one she wanted. Abby was about to break away from Chad when, suddenly, they bumped into EJ and Sami. Before she knew what was happening, they had switched partners, with Chad saying he hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to Sami since his return.

EJ held Abigail's hand, slid an arm around her waist and started dancing to the rhythm of the music. She could feel the heat of his hand around her waist as they moved and how her heart was skipping madly because he was holding her. She stared at his neck, at first, afraid to look up at his face and see that same dark expression that she had seen earlier. Eventually, she lifted her eyes and, as always, the world around them drifted away. She could see that he was struggling to get his temper under control, but she could also see the breathlessness that she was feeling, too.

"I didn't want to dance with Chad," she blurted out before he could say anything.

"We were all dancing and then the music changed and Chad just started dancing with me. Anyway, I don't know why I'm telling you all this since you have a fiancee and a family and-" she got out before he stopped her rant.

"Abigail, shhh. Can we just dance without talking about anyone else? I just want to dance with you."

"Okay. Sure. Let's just dance," she replied happily, almost putting her head on his chest before she remembered where they were.

Abby knew her family would have something to say about her dancing with EJ, but she didn't care. This had been her wish, coming to this party. Abby had buried it deep down because she never imagined that she would actually get to dance with him. It was perfect; it was amazing and, if she closed her eyes, she could pretend that they were just a couple dancing at a party.

Chad never took his eyes off EJ and Abby the entire time they were dancing. He had purposely bumped into EJ and Sami and switched partners with the excuse of wanting to catch up with Sami. Sami being Sami, she was happily chatting away about the party, Will's wedding and also her own, completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't paying any attention. He had engineered this whole thing so he could watch EJ and Abby together. At first, he could see that Abby refused to look at EJ while he kept looking down at her with a brooding look. Then she raised her face and stared into EJ's eyes and Chad was blown away. It was one thing to overhear them in the gazebo, watching their dark shadows as they made love, but quite another to see them as they were right now. He had never seen his brother look at a woman they way he was looking at Abigail right now, not even Sami. He looked at Abby with reverence and awe and an intense desire. How did they manage to fly under the radar as long as they had? Because as he watched them, he noticed other things as well, the way their bodies seemed so in sync with one another; the way their eyes talked to each other; and the way everything and everyone around them ceased to exist. The heat between them was so palpable. Chad guessed no one saw any of this because the idea of EJ cheating on his beloved Samantha with Abigail Devereaux, the good girl, would never enter their minds. The only reason why he could see all of this now was because he knew the truth about them and knew what to look for. They were so obvious, even when they thought they were being careful. It was written all over their faces and Chad realized that this was much more serious than he thought. EJ had strong feelings for Abby and she for him.

Chad and Sami strolled back over to EJ and Abby just as the dance was ending. Sami grabbed EJ's hand and, with breezy goodbye, headed in the direction of Adrienne and Justin.

"So, what do you want to do now? Eat, dance some more or what?"

"If you don't mind, I'm kind of beat so can you take me home, please," Abby asked Chad.

"I just need to say goodbye and let my mom know that I'm leaving and then I'll meet you out front," she said as she walked off to go find everyone she wanted to say goodbye too.

She wanted to avoid EJ and Sami, but they were still talking to her Aunt Adrienne and Uncle Justin when she went to say goodbye. Sami and Aunt Adrienne made a fuss about her leaving so early, as EJ stared worriedly at her, but she assured them all that she was just tired and Chad was going to take her home. Abby realized her mistake the instant the words left her mouth and she saw the tension in EJ's shoulders. Without looking at him, she gave her aunt and uncle a hug and went out front to meet Chad. The drive to her house was short and before she knew it, she was at her door and with a quick goodbye to Chad was about to get out when he insisted on walking her to the door. At the door, he asked if they could hang out for awhile since he wasn't ready to head back to the party just yet.

"As friends," he added when he saw the worried look on her face. It was really as a way to stick it to EJ because he knew the longer he stayed away from the party the more EJ would go crazy trying to figure out if he and Abigail were still together.

As if on cue, Abby's cell phone went off and after taking a quick look at it she put it down.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone," he asked as it rang again.

"No, it's nothing she said," as she turned her phone off.

Deciding that he had stayed long enough to irritate his brother, Chad said bye to Abby and left. After getting back to the mansion, he went upstairs to his room instead of back to the party. By now, EJ must be in a rage thinking he and Abby were still together at her house. Let him steam, he thought as sank down on his bed.


End file.
